<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HPDM】老板，谈生意吗，一个亿的那种 by cccccxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560652">【HPDM】老板，谈生意吗，一个亿的那种</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccccxy/pseuds/cccccxy'>cccccxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccccxy/pseuds/cccccxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>德拉科双性预警！！！！私设如山，ooc！！雷者自行下车！<br/>18周岁以下不许上车，好好独树！哈哈哈哈<br/>突发奇想闭门造车，开车伤身，不想再尝试了……<br/>傲罗哈x老板双性德</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HPDM】老板，谈生意吗，一个亿的那种</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利揽着德拉科走近包间，发现大家已经在等他们了。<br/>罗恩激动的叫到：“哈利，快来！太棒了！我这一笔生意真是赚大发了！”<br/>潘西懒洋洋地靠在布雷斯肩上，欣赏着自己刚做的指甲，说：“你迟到了，德拉科。还有，韦斯里，确切的说是哈利和德拉科的生意。你该不会忘了在座除了他俩以外所有人的股份加起来只有4%吧。”<br/>“哦，潘西。”德拉科把大衣脱下来挂到门后的衣架上，转头对她咧了咧嘴，“希望我们的市场经理能通过为公司创造财富的方式增加你的分红，而不是盯着股份。”潘西耸了耸肩。<br/>赫敏朝他们眨了眨眼，露出一个狡黠的笑容：“老板们总是最迟到，你们说是吗？”<br/>哈利不好意思的笑了笑，“今天我们请客，大家随意。”</p><p>德拉科喝了不少酒。哈利前两天出任务受了点伤，还没好全，他偷偷把哈利杯子里的酒倒到了自己杯子里。其实他平时不怎么喝酒，今天回到家，他才觉得有些头重脚轻。<br/>“德拉科——你要先洗澡吗？”哈利的声音从卧室里传来。<br/>“不——你先洗吧”德拉科把自己在沙发上窝成一个舒服的姿势“给我倒杯水，哈利。”<br/>哈利把温水放到他面前，蹲下身用深情的绿眼睛看着他。德拉科的脸颊因为酒精而浮起了两朵玫瑰花，哈利忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸，问：“怎么了宝贝，喝太多了吗？”<br/>德拉科看着哈利引起人亲吻欲望的绿眼睛，感觉到脸颊上温柔的触感，觉得酒精的作用越来越明显了，因为有一股火在下腹烧了起来。他把腿边的抱枕拿来抱在怀里，埋了半张脸进去，“没有，你快去洗澡吧，有点累，我在这坐一会。”</p><p>哈利从浴室出来的时候，德拉科已经在沙发上睡着了。他的脑袋彻底埋进了抱枕里，哈利忍不住笑了。他走过去，小声的叫了叫他：“宝贝，醒醒，在这里睡会着凉的。”德拉科迷迷糊糊的应了一声。哈利无奈的抱起沙发上的小迷糊德，把他放到卧室的床上，又去浴室打了温水，拧了毛巾，打算给他擦一下身——要是让德拉科满身酒气的睡到天亮，明天就别想有好日子过了。</p><p>毛巾擦到德拉科的胸脯，胸前两粒玫瑰色的果实悄悄的挺立起来。哈利忍不住咽了咽口水，努力克制住想俯身吮吸他们的欲望，强迫自己把目光转向别的地方。德拉科的皮肤惊人的白，毛巾擦过会泛起淡淡的粉红色，而且即使离得这么近也很难看见毛孔。哈利的下身已经抬头了，他无奈的看了一眼胯下，加快了擦身的速度。<br/>上半身终于擦完了，哈利脱掉了德拉科的裤子。<br/>他分开了德拉科的双腿，在比正常男性稍小的秀气的性器下面，瑟缩着一朵不属于男性性征的小花。它的花瓣张合着，穴口泛着湿润的光。哈利深吸一口气，他感到自己已经硬的发疼了。当他拿毛巾擦了擦德拉科的性器，那朵小花向他收缩了一下，等他反应过来，他已经把嘴贴在了上面。<br/>哈利深深的呼吸了一口，几乎要醉倒在酒香，德拉科淡淡的体香还有那点甜腥的性欲味的混合里。<br/>“哈利波特！！你干什么！”德拉科终于醒了<br/>哈利抬头对他笑了一下，埋进他的双腿间，双手抓着他的大腿根把两条腿分的更开。德拉科感到哈利的舌头狠狠舔过他的花唇，比这更过分的是他的牙齿，时不时咬着花核研磨。“啊…啊！”德拉科发出一声变调的呻吟，腰一软倒回床上。<br/>德拉科的手抓着哈利的头发，不知是要把他推得更远还是拉得更近，他急促的喘息着，感觉自己被逐渐推上云端，快感累积的越来越过分。“不…哈利…啊！呜——不要…啊——”随着哈利的一记突然加重的咬噬，德拉科射了。他的胸腹一片狼藉，哈利起身欣赏着他高潮时失神的表情，然后俯身舔舐他胸前的白浊。哈利的一只手还在德拉科的腿间，此刻正在花穴的入口处摩挲着。他把手指举到德拉科面前，调侃地说：“宝贝，你湿了。”<br/>德拉科的脸瞬间爆红，“你这个混呜——”，哈利根本不给他骂人的机会，又俯身舔起了德拉科腿间小花，舌头伸进湿热的穴道里，像交合一样深入抽出，又时而大力搅动。“哦……不！哈利！”德拉科感觉自己马上又要高潮了，哈利突然停下了。<br/>德拉科抽泣着：“不……呜——不要……”<br/>哈利用手揉弄着德拉科的穴口，感受到那因为充血而变得肥厚的花瓣吞下了他的半截手指：“老板，我有笔生意想和你谈谈。”<br/>“呜——什么…什么生意？”<br/>哈利拉起德拉科的一只手放在他身下的肿胀上，嘴角噙着危险的笑，眼睛深邃的接近黑色：“一个亿的大生意，老板有兴趣吗？”</p><p>“啊！”德拉科惊叫了一声，他已经回答不出来了，因为哈利的两根手指径直插进了他的花穴搅动。<br/>哈利把嘴巴贴到德拉科耳旁，压低嗓音说：“怎么，马尔福老板看不起一个亿的生意吗？没关系，我们今晚可以谈两个亿，三个亿，四个亿，就怕宝贝吃不下？”<br/>德拉科羞恼道：“混蛋！谁…啊…谁要和你谈生意！”<br/>哈利又加了一根手指，不停的在花穴里抠挖，时而扩张，时而抽插，弄得穴内淫水涟涟：“别这么快拒绝啊，老板，我们先验个货。”<br/>“哈利……啊……”德拉科的花穴很快适应了这样的对待，湿软的穴肉夹着手指蠕动、挤压。<br/>哈利又等了一会儿，感到花穴彻底适应，才拔出手指，把硬得发疼的阴茎对准了蠕动着的穴口，慢慢挺腰。尽管扩张过，德拉科的花穴还是很紧致。穴肉一层层的堵在柱头前方，随着他的挺进被推开，又收缩紧紧咬住入侵者。<br/>滚烫的热意通过裹着阴茎的穴肉传到四肢百骸，德拉科颤抖的厉害，觉得下身花穴被撑的难受，又忍不住想要哈利狠狠的操弄。<br/>德拉科呻吟着：“呜……哈利……给我……”<br/>哈利扶着德拉科的腰一插到底：“遵命！老板。”<br/>“啊啊啊——”德拉科射了。他高高仰起头，浑身战栗，胸膛也难耐的扭动着。<br/>哈利享受了一会儿高潮时穴肉的吮吸，才开始挺动腰身，让阴茎在德拉科体内挺动。<br/>“嗯……啊……哈利！呜……”德拉科克制不住的呻吟着，哈利掐着他纤细而紧实的腰，越来越大力的抽插着。<br/>德拉科觉得自己抛到云端，滚烫的阴茎几乎全部抽离花穴，只有一个龟头堪堪抵住穴口，下一瞬间又狠狠的整根没入。<br/>“不行了……呜呜……”德拉科被极致的快感逼的满脸泪痕。<br/>哈利又抽插了十来下才深埋在花穴中射精，而德拉科已经射了两次了。<br/>哈利倒回床上，抱住德拉科还因为快感而颤抖不已的身体轻轻抚摸，吻掉德拉科脸上的眼泪，在他红润的嘴边流连：“老板，这笔生意怎么样？谈还是不谈？”<br/>德拉科的脸又红了一个度：“死疤头！我不谈你还要去找别人吗！”<br/>哈利忍不住笑出声：“那可真遗憾啊！你要是不谈，我还想‘服务’到你满意为止呢。”<br/>德拉科：“现在，售后服务，抱我去洗澡。”<br/>哈利：“遵命！老板！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>